epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Silent Hill vs Persona 4
119's EPIC RAP BATTLES! SILENT HILL!!! VERSUS PERSONA 4!!! Theme: Game Protagonists who fight enemies based on their inner demons. BEGIN! Part 1: James Sunderland vs Yu Narukami James You think your little swordYu's primary weapon, apart from his Persona, is a katana can harm me? Bitch, I created Pyramid Head!Pyramid Head is an iconic monster in the Silent Hill series, a reflection of James' guilt If you ended up in Silent Hill, in 15 minutes you'd be dead! You level up with your buddies pissing about in townA reference to the Social Link sidequest in Persona 4 While I gained my experience with a shotgun taking zombies nursesThe zombie-like nurses of Brookhaven Hospital are another iconic enemy of the Silent Hill series. down! Bitch, I'm the fucking master of horror survival And I blasted Satonaka and Amagi with my other large-bore rifle.Refers to Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi, two female characters and potential love interests of Yu's. A hunting rifle is one of the last weapons found in Silent Hill 2, but in this case, it is obviously a metaphor, James is claiming he had sex with both Chie and Yukiko I'll end your life With my alter-ego's knifeRefers to Pyramid Head's "Great Knife", which James later finds and uses as a weapon. I'll euthanize you just like my wife!The whole plot behind Silent Hill 2 is that the monsters in the town are representations of James' guilt over "mercy-killing" his dying wife. Yu You'll regret the day you messed me, James Just like Shadow Yukiko I'm spitting out flamesYukiko Amagi's "Shadow Self" has primarily fire-based attacks I don't fear your alter ego and his rusty ass knife And it's all your fucking fault you have a shitty ass life!James' life literally went to pieces after he killed his wife, even before he ended up in Silent Hill. I'll tell you a little secret, Mary isn't dead. Refers to Mary Shepperd-Sunderland, James' dead wife in the Silent Hill games. She actually is dead in canon, this is just building up for the next line. You'll see her tonight with me in bed! Like the spear of IzanagiYu's Persona, is based off the Japanese god Izanagi, both the mythological and Persona 4 versions carry a spear., I'm coming down hard You'll regret the day you cast your hand against the Wild Card!Name given to Yu's ability to summon multiple Personas. Part 2: Heather Mason vs Naoto Shirogane Heather Look what just wandered straight into my gunsight Some Japanese female to male transvestite!Naoto is actually a girl, but wears poses as a male as she believes people will not take her seriously as a private detective, both because of her age and gender. Your a detective, wonderful, now get out of my faceNaoto is a genius, becoming a private detective at only 15, this also references Heather's attitude to another private investigator, Douglas Cartland in Silent Hill 3. Before I cave your skull in with my morning star mace!A morning star is a type of spiked mace used in the Middle Ages, one of the weapons available in SH3. And about that AnacondaNaoto uses various revolvers as weapons in Persona 4, among them the "Anaconda .44", presumably referring to the real-life .44 magnum Colt Anaconda revolver. This weapon also fits in with the next line, giving the phallic metaphors associated with both snakes and large-caliber firearms., I'll make my point quick You need it to compensate for your lack of a dick!Again, Heather is mocking Naoto's gender insecurity. Go ahead, summon your Persona, you clod And witness the second time that I curb stomp a god!Personas are often based on mythological deities. Heather literally kills the "god" worshipped by the Order, a cult based in Silent Hill, at the end of Silent Hill 3. I've got my infinite MAC-10One of the weapons unlocked in the new game plus is a submachine gun with infinite ammo, modeled after a real-life Ingram MAC-10., ready to bust a cap And double tapTo shoot someone twice to make sure their dead, often with a short burst from an automatic weapon the crap out of this reverse trapA male disguised as a female is known among internet slang as "a trap" after the famous "It's A Trap!" meme. A reverse trap refers to a female disguised as a male, such as Naoto.! Naoto I'll have my revenge for that!One of Naoto's one-liners in battle, after she is attacked is "I'll have my revenge for that!"! Now you've made me mad! Bitch, I'll bust out my revolver, Again, Naoto's signature weapon is a revolver! And reunite you with your dad! Heather Mason's father, Harry, is killed in the Course of Silent Hill 3.! They call me the Detective Prince Naoto's nickname, as most who call her that do not realize she's a girl.! , you could say I'm royalty So kneel before your superior and show some humility! Let me tell you the real reason I look so androgynous Its because no one gender can contain my awesomeness! I am eloquent, intelligent, My gender identity is irrelevant, Nonetheless, I must let it be known: That worm enemy suggests you have issues of your own! The first boss in Silent Hill 3 is a giant worm. Its phallic appearance, along with the fact that enemies in the Silent Hill series are often representations of the character's inner fears has led to conjecture that that she has a sexual anxieties.! Who won? Team Silent Hill/James and Heather Team Persona/Yu and Naoto Rap Meanings Category:Blog posts